


Dance Dance

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor gets his groove on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dance

Viktor had spent hours preparing for the Yule Ball. Most people expected he would not be a good dancer, and he was hoping to prove them all wrong. He spent hours learning what Ron told him were the popular dances among the students at Hogwarts. He learned this thing called "line dancing" and practiced something known as "the electric slide" until his legs hurt.

He watched for cues throughout the night, but he never saw when to start. So at one point, he just went for it. At first, people looked at him like he was a freak, but he figured he already started, so he needed to continue. After a few moments, the music changed and Hermione joined in. And many of the other students after that. "Guess you've got some moves, after all," Hermione chuckled as she looked up to see Ron storming out of the hall.


End file.
